


Performance

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [25]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your success doesn't make you feel as happy as you thought it would.





	Performance

“I can’t make it tonight.”

He was already twenty minutes late, and you were fed up with the bullshit excuses. You don’t bother to listen to his explanation, ending the call and checking yourself in the mirror once more. Your navy blue, strapless gown hugs your upper frame, the material crisscrossing a few times at your rib cage before coming out like a goddess gown beneath the gathered material. You hair is half pinned, and your makeup is downright heavenly as you prepare for your big night.

You had found an investor for your film, and you had booked Jon’s flight weeks ago. However, he had his own commitments to attend to apparently, and it was easy for him to let you do this. Shine all alone without the support of the man who supposedly loved you.

Stepping out of the bathroom, you return to the busy party of who’s who and to your agent who had helped you do all of this. Loosely draping an arm around your shoulders, he signals a waiter to give you a glass of champagne as he makes a speech about your amazing talent to the room. As he goes on and on about how this is only the beginning, you offer a polite smile to the crowd and feel your heart break as you see that not one of these people are familiar – not one friend, family member, or boyfriend in the crowd.

—————————-

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.” You look over your shoulder as your agent approaches, offering a small grin, “It’s wonderful. I can’t thank you enough. It’s just—I’m feeling like I should head back to the hotel. Champagne’s made me a little gone with the jet lag and everything…”

He inhales deeply, his blue eyes almost reminiscent of your Moxely, “You know he doesn’t get to ruin this for you, right?”

“Let’s not talk about this.” You bring the champagne flute to your lips, finishing off your latest glass, “It is a nonnegotiable so it’s pointless to discuss.”

“He made it on the flight and to the hotel. You know that, right?” Your heart leaps at the news, wondering if he had really just avoided the party out of his stubborn nature – not gotten drunk and went partying with his wrestling buddies, “But he couldn’t be bothered to attend this night. The one he knew meant the world to you. He failed you yet again, and I can’t help but wonder why you won’t just let him go.”

He’s right. You know it. Especially since your thoughts had been so opposite of this news. You set the glass down, grabbing your clutch and patting his shoulder, “I love him.”

“Aw, love you, too, babe.” Jon’s voice stuns the two of you into silence; he emerges onto the balcony with the two of you, dressed in the navy suit you had laid out for him – yet maintaining his beat up black boots and earring. Staring at your agent as though he may throw your agent over, you stand still as he ducks inside and leave you alone with Jon.

Once you’re alone, Jon gestures towards your outfit with a restrained smile – yet those dimples give him away as he is very pleased with what he sees, “Not bad.”

“Not so bad yourself, Mox.” You’re sure he struggled at the hotel, really wanting to avoid a spectacle like this, but he’s pushed through so he could see you, try to make it matter on your big night. You extend a hand to him, waiting for him to take hold of yours, before you announce, “I got some people I wanna introduce you to.”

—————————-

“God, this is beautiful.” You shut the door as quietly as you can, enjoying the night air as Jon has used the rental car to get you away from the madness, “You are definitely diffusing some of my anger, babe.”

Jon steps out of the car, already out of his stuffy suit jacket and loosening his tie, “I hate those things, and I—I know I should’ve been there earlier.”

“I’m just glad you made it at all.” You slide onto the hood of the car, happy with the warm surface as the wind somewhat picks up, “We can worry about the rest of it later.”

Standing feet away from you, he stares. You feel his eyes caressing your skin as you lean back, hands planted firmly on the hood, and you make sure he’s happy with what he sees as your head falls back, exposing the skin from your cleavage on up. When his hands tangle in your hair, his lips kissing his their way up your throat, over your chin and onto your lips, you skip surprise and find only satisfaction.

Your hand reaches up to his tie, pulling your bodies flush to each other – your body slides a little down to his as his legs knock the bumper. A smarter woman would realize he was selfish at times, not focus on the minimal sacrifice he had put forth by showing up at all. While you had a habit of supporting him unconditionally, he still found times where he could meet your needs on his terms.  But he was your man, right or wrong, and you weren’t leaving him. It would take a disaster of monstrous proportions for you to separate.

This is never more evident than when you feel the material of your dress bunched at your thighs and his body sinking into yours. Neither of you is going anywhere.


End file.
